mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Outcasts/Transcript
Theme song! Scene 1 *'Nixie: '''See. So much faster than you. *'Sirena: You are so not. Aquata *'Aquata: '''Sirena, what are you doing here? You should be on duty. *'Sirena: 'We were just going, weren't we, Nixie? *'Nixie: 'Full moon patrol? Why can't we celebrate like everyone else? *'Aquata: 'You'll get your chance when you've earned it. When you've got your moon rings. Someone needs to protect the island during the ceremony. Go on. ''Scene 2 *'Lyla: '''You're late. *'Nixie: 'So? *'Lyla: 'I'm on the far shore, you two get the rest. We'll meet back here. *'Nixie: 'Who put her in charge? ''Scene 3 *'Cam: '''What about here? *'Zac: 'What are you doing? *'Cam: 'What does it look like I'm doing mate? *'Zac: 'You won't catch anything. *'Cam: 'You're just worried I'll catch something before you do. *'Zac: 'Game on. *'Sirena: 'Land people. Can you imagine living without a tail? *'Nixie: 'Let's give them a hand catching something. *'Sirena: 'We can't do that. We're meant to scare the fish away so none of them come close to the island. *'Nixie: 'Sirena, we're stuck on land patrol. Letting them catch one wish isn't going to hurt. Let's have some fun. *'Zac: 'Oh, yeah. *'Cam: 'Aw, no fish hey? Oh, yeah. There you go. Get the net. Get the net. Yeah eah eah. *'Lyla: 'What are you doing? *'Sirena: 'Nothing. *'Nixie: 'Look, they've caught their fish, not they'll go home. *'Lyla: 'Doesn't look like they're going home to me. ''Scene 4 *'Zac: '''Perfect. *'Cam: 'I caught the fish you do the tent. ''Scene 5 *'Lyla: '''The boat is still here. They're staying on the island. *'Nixie: 'Can you relax? So we broke one stupid rule. *'Lyla: 'Keep telling yourself that. *'Nixie: 'No, I'm telling you ok. Land people come to Mako all the time. *'Sirena: 'Not when is the full moon and the pod is celebrating. *'Nixie: 'Oh, so what? Come on, please. It's not like anyone is going to see anything. And next year I'll be out on the reef with the pod. *'Lyla: 'If you pass. *'Nixie: 'That's not an issue. ''Scene 6 *'Cam: '''Oh, man how good was that? *'Zac: 'It's a bit rubbery...but not bad. *'Cam: 'So, where are the chicks? And where's the music? You've should ask Evie. *'Zac: 'She hates camping. *'Cam: 'It's not exactly my idea of a good time either. *'Zac: 'Well, school starts next week. We won't have another chance to get away. *'Cam: 'Two days in a deserted island. Great.(sights) I'm gonna crash. *'Zac: 'If you snore, I'll hit you. *'Cam: 'Where are you going? *'Zac: 'Nature calls. ''Scene 7 *'Nixie: '''Man, I just can't wait for my training to be over. *'Sirena: 'Me too. *'Lyla: 'Shh, It's starting. *'Zac: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''Scene 8 *'Cam: '''Zac? ''Scene 9 *'Sirena: '''I feel really bad leaving him there unconscious. *'Nixie: 'How did he even get in? There's no other entrance. It's solid rock up there. *'Lyla: 'Well, he did. *'Sirena: 'We're in so much trouble. ''Scene 10 *'Cam: '''Zac, you looked awful. *'Zac: 'Thanks. *'Cam: 'Where did you sleep? Do you even remember? *'Zac: 'I remember walking off to take a leak. I saw a light. *'Cam: 'Last night was a full moon. *'Zac: 'Not the moon light. Like a weird glow. There were rocks. And when I moved closer...there was this cave. Next thing I knew, I was walking up on the beach... You don't believe me? *'Cam: 'No. *'Zac: 'I'll show you. Come on. *'Zac: 'There was an opening here, a cave. *'Cam: 'Then this can't be the place. *'Zac: 'It is. *'Cam: 'Maybe you dreamed it. *'Zac: 'I know what I saw.... I think. *'Cam: 'Yeah, sure. ''Scene 11 *'Sirena: '''We have to tell the pod. *'Lyla: 'Are you crazy? *'Sirena: 'We've got no choice. *'Lyla: Fine, tell the pod. Then see how long it takes to get your moon rings. *'Nixie: '''There's got a be a better way to handle this. *'Aquata: Handle what?... What happened here last night? Scene 12 *'Cam: '''You're kidding... I packed all that stuff. I thought we were here for two nights. We just got here. *'Zac: 'Forget it. I don't like this place. *'Cam: 'Well, it was your idea. ''Scene 13 *'Maya: '''You let a boy into the Moon Pool? *'Nixie: 'We didn't let him. He fell. *'Aquata: 'That's impossible. There's no other way in. What did you do? *'Sirena: 'Nothing. *'Maya: 'Stop lying. *'Sirena: 'We're not lying. We didn't do anything. Please don't tell the pod. *'Maya: 'We have no choice. *'Aquata: 'If what you say it is true... and something has happened to the boy... I fear for us all. *'Nixie: 'What if she's wrong? What if nothing did happen to the boy?We have to find out. ''Scene 14 *'Sirena: '''This is wrong. No mermaid is allowed this close to shore. *'Lyla: 'What if they see us? *'Nixie: 'No, don't worry. I've been here before, and no one 's seen me. I happen to like watching land people, okay? Now can we have some shush? *'Zac: 'Whoa. *'Sirena: '''Ah! He's got powers. Scene 15 *'David: '''Thanks mate. *'Cam: 'Who knows? Probably. *'Evie: 'Hi, Zac. *'Zac: 'Evie, hey. *'Zac: (TO CAM) I really need to show you something. *'Evie: '''Are you okay? Cam said you felt weird and bailed on the camping trip. *'Zac: Yeah, I'm fine now. *'Evie: '''Are you up for a run, after I finish my shift? *'Zac: 'Sure. Um, I just--I really need to talk to Cam. ''Scene 16 *'Zac: '''Something happened to me last night. *'Cam: 'Yeah, you had a dream. *'Zac: 'I can make water move. *'Cam: 'LAUGHING *'Zac: 'I'll show you.....watch. Turn it on. Just do it. *'Lyla: 'What's he doing? *'Nixie: 'He's showing that other boy what he can do. *'Sirena: 'Stop him! *'Zac: 'I could make it move. I could make it bend. *'Cam: 'You dragged me away from lunch for this? ''Zac falls into the water turning to a merman. He freaks out and swims away. Later he emerges at the dock in front of his house and pulls himself up the dock. As he dries his tail with a towel, his legs returns. Unsure what transpires, he looks around as he walks away. Scene 17 *'Sirena: '''Aquata? *'Aquata: 'I'm so sorry. *'Nixie: 'We can explain. *'Aquata: 'It's too late. You neglected your duties.You let a boy onto the island and you let him into the moon pool. You broke so many laws. *'Sirena: 'We didn't mean to. We didn't want the boy to get powers. *'Aquata: 'The boy and the island are connected. The pod must leave. *'Nixie: 'This is our home. *'Aquata: 'It's not safe here anymore. *'Lyla: 'Where will we go? *'Aquata: 'Not you. The pod is going. None of you may follow. You've all been cast out. *'Nixie: 'Aquata, talk to them. Tell them it was a mistake. *'Aquata: 'I can't. They blame you. I tried to speak on your behalf but they wouldn't listen. I have to go. The pod is waiting. *'Sirena: 'No, please Aquata. Don't leave me. *'Aquata: 'I'm sorry Sirena. Here, Take this. *'Sirena: 'Your moon ring? I don't know how to use it. *'Aquata: ' Just take it. You may need it. Find somewhere safe. Goodbye, my sister. *'Sirena: 'Don't. Aquata, don't leave me! ''Scene 18 *'Cam: '''Zac? You here? *'Zac: 'I'm over here. *'Cam: 'Zac? ....What the--? You've got a tail? *'Zac: 'I told you something happened. Check this. Heads up!! *'Cam: 'How did you do that? ''Zac laughs. Scene 19 *'Sirena: '''Where will we go? *'Nixie: 'We're not going anywhere. We're gonna put this right. *'Sirena: 'How? *'Lyla: '''We'll find a way. We have to. ''Theme song.'Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts